


(Fragment) How they met

by WatermelonAndGrapes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonAndGrapes/pseuds/WatermelonAndGrapes
Summary: This is 1048 words long.I'll probably publish this story complete in the future so stay tuned if you like it.





	(Fragment) How they met

CHAPTER ONE

Scene 1.

[Chemistry classroom]

Teacher: (Looking through the students) Irene, could you please explain us this formula?

Sherlock: (Giggling as his eyes find Irene's) You really think she can?

Irene: (Frowning) I...

Teacher: (Tired of Sherlock's attitude) Mr Holmes, I do not approve this kind of attitude in my classroom. Please go out and make sure you find your way to the principal's office.

Sherlock: (rolls his eyes as he leaves the room whispering to himself) She does not approve my attitude.

Irene: (Coming out of the classroom with a coat on her hands) Hey! You forgot this (Handles him the coat) you mislead my coat with yours.

Sherlock: (whispering angrily) Great (Takes the coat) Thanks.

Irene: (Raising her eyebrows) Mr. Holmes, right?

Sherlock: (Desperate already) Yes I am. I presume you are miss Adler, excuse me. Do you need anything?

Irene: (A little offended but smiling still) What would I need from you?

Sherlock: (Confident) Every person who asks for me needs something.

Irene: (Confident as well, raising an eyebrow) I don't, I was just wondering if everything people say about you it's true (Turning around to get back in the classroom) I bet you are.

Sherlock: (Confused) What people? What do they say about me?

Irene: (Smiling proudly without turning back) They say you are fascinating, Mr. Holmes (putting her coat on) And handsome... I say that one.

Sherlock: (Frowning incapable of read that small woman walking into the chemistry classroom)

Mycroft: (Walking towards Sherlock with the head up) What are you doing in the hallway, dear brother?

Sherlock: (Angry looking away from his brother, a sarcastic tone on his voice) What do you think I'm doing, Mycroft?

Mycroft: (Rolling his eyes) You should be more... Friendly, you're going to get in trouble.

Sherlock: (Carelessly) Oh for God's sake! Did I ask for your advice? (Sarcastically) No. I think I did not! (Walks away from Mycroft fast turning his coat collar up) Goodbye, brother.

Scene 2.

[Sherlock's apartment, night. Sherlock is bored]

Sherlock: (After hearing the door being knocked a thousand times) What?! (Opens the door angrily)

Irene: (Surprised looking at Sherlock on his pijamas with her eyes wide open) Oh, my God! What happened to you?

Sherlock: (A bit more relaxed yet confused to see Irene Adler on his doorway) I'm bored. What do you want? (Looks straight to her noticing she's desperate)

Irene: (Playing with her hands, stutter as she talks) I... I was wondering if I could use your phone... Is very urgent and I just moved into my apartment, I don't have the line connected yet. (Rambling) I'll be fast. I just need to call a friend for...

Sherlock: (Rude) Stop! The phone is in the living room, be fast.

Irene: (Practically running to the living room) Thank you.

Sherlock: (Gets in the kitchen to do absolutely nothing but listen to Irene's conversation on the phone) couldn't she go to another apartment? (Sits on one old chair in front of his microscope)

Irene: (Nervous) Jim! It's me, I'm in town. Could you please meet me? (Pause) Yes, today will be fine.

Sherlock: (Looks at the clock frowning, 10:40 pm)

Irene: (A bitter smile on her face) Who would I go with? (Pause, angry almost screaming) My sister is another business Jim, don't even think about her, did you her me?

Sherlock: (Wakes up and stops in front of the kitchen's door)

Irene: (Actually crying) Just forget it. I'll call someone else. (Hangs up angrily) Thank you Mr Holmes, goodbye.

Sherlock: (Getting out of the kitchen) Wait. (Genuinely worried and weird out about it) Are you okay? Who was that?

Irene: (Hiding her crying eyes from Sherlock's suspicious look) No one, it was just a friend of mine.

Sherlock: (Getting closer, placing a hand on her shoulder) I don't know much about it but I don't think your friends are supposed to make you cry. (Squeezing his lips in a fine line) I'll make tea. Sit.

Irene: (Sitting on the sofa) Thank you.

Sherlock: (Acting surprisingly nice) You looked really desperate, is there anything I can do to help you?

Irene: (Looking up to Sherlock who is standing in front of her) No, I don't think so (Shaking her head)

Sherlock: (Walking back towards the kitchen) I'll make the tea.

Irene: (Giving a quick look to the place) This is a nice apartment. You got nice with the decorations.

Sherlock: (Coming out of the kitchen) It's actually my brother's (Siting in front of Irene) The tea will be ready in a minute.

Irene: (Talking kind of serious) People in the University say you are a psychopath.

Sherlock: (Rolling his eyes) High functioning sociopath (Slightly proud) What's the name of your sister? If I may ask.

Irene: (Confident looking at him straight in the eyes) What's the name of your brother?

Sherlock: (Rapidly) Mycroft.

Irene: (Raising an eyebrow) Elizabeth. Her name is Elizabeth Adler.

Sherlock: (Calm) I'll go for the tea. Any special requests?

Irene: (Blushing a bit) No, like you make it is fine.

Sherlock: (Going to the kitchen) Who is Jim?

Irene: (Following him through the kitchen door) He is a guy I know, we used to be friends in high school, I bet you'd like him. He's very smart.

Sherlock: (Giving her a white cup full of warm tea) He made you cry, don't give him compliments. (Takes a sip of his own cup)

Irene: (Leaving the cup on the table) Tell me something about you. Who is Sherlock Holmes?

Sherlock: (Frowning, weird out) I thought people had tell you about me.

Irene: (Teasing him) They say you are a psychopath, that you don't have friends and that you're an asshole.

Sherlock: (Looking everywhere but Irene's eyes) They're right, you should go.

Irene: (Tense but confident) If you are an asshole why are you being nice with me?

Sherlock: (Honest) I don't know, I'm not usually like this.

Irene: (Getting close to him) Why not?

Sherlock: (Finally looking at her bright blue eyes) I don't... Like... People.

Irene: (Gets even closer) Am I not people? (Doesn't let him answer) You have nice cheekbones, did you know?

Sherlock: (Frowning) What?

Irene: (Teasing him) Are you nervous Mr Holmes? (Caresses his cheek) Tell me why are you being nice with me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is 1048 words long.   
> I'll probably publish this story complete in the future so stay tuned if you like it.


End file.
